Time For A Talk
by Vincentre
Summary: It all began one night when Rukia decided to slow down and talk to someone she never really knew. Who knew that you could learn so much about another person from only one conversation.
1. Moonlit Meetings

**Author's Note (Give Credit Where Due):** So yeah, just so you all know, this story was a join operation. ScenexCupcake is the co-creator of this Bleach Universe/Ficlet. She created the storyline while I simply put it into fan-fic form.

This is part one. I'm doing it in parts so that I can concentrate on each one individually and won't screw it up.

* * *

**Moonlit Meeting**  
_Chapter I_

-

This was the last thing he needed, to be kept up when he should be resting before an operation. When the sun rose, Hitsugaya would be tasked of taking his team of Soul Reapers into the human world where they would keep watch of Aizen's movement. It was more or less a recon mission to survey the area for threats and eliminate anything that would harm the inhabitants of Karakura City, whether it be Hollows or the newfound Arrancar army.

Still, this intervention he sat through now was nothing he could turn away from so quickly as normal interruption.

"But…" Hinamori adverted her gaze before finally turning her back on the one she had previously been talking to, feeling as though no one understood her anymore. Even now, Hitsugaya would always look at her with a masked sense of sympathy, the same as every Soul Reaper.

"There's no saving Aizen in this lifetime. The only path we can take with him is—"

"Execution?!" She broke in, whirring around to face him with anger in her eyes. He, on the other hand, kept his usual calm and collected façade. "Is that the answer to everything?! Death?!"

"That's all there is when it comes to treasonous acts. It is _law_."

As far as he was concerned, if one of them was going to get angry, it might as well be her.

A lot had happened over the past few weeks. The ryoka had challenged the soul society to rescue some girl named Rukia from execution at the hands of the Seireitei—though calling her 'some girl' would be an understatement. She was the younger sister of the Captain of Squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki.

During that mess of an operation, the peaceful balance the Soul Society had maintained for decades had been tilted towards destruction. Sosuke Aizen, a man that had befriended anyone he met, revealed his true face.

There was no redemption for what he had done.

What Hinamori asked for was unreasonable. After all the pain Aizen had put her through, why was she even still showing compassion to that traitor?

"Hinamori, you need to see the situation from a logical standpoint."

"I can't distance myself from problems as you do. I can't be as cold and calculating to this. You don't know how it feels at all to be in my place. He was my captain—I knew him better than anyone else and…" She trailed off, emotional to the point of not even being able to finish her comment. Hitsugaya could do no more than stare silently at his friend, who had once again turned away from him, her sobs becoming the only noise in the room.

A minute passed before he stood from his desk, pushing in his chair and crossing the room, stopping as he came near. He gazed at her back, not daring to pass her. Hinamori was crying, something she rarely did, and if he ignored something like that…

"I understand your plight," he began in the gentlest voice he could muster. "Though there is no way I can possibly help in the way you want. I can only save Aizen from himself now."

It took a moment for her to respond, swallowing her misery. "I know, but…try. That's all I can ask."

He sighed, shoulders slumping a little at her request. What was the harm in humoring her, just this once?

"Very well—now dry your eyes. I'll see you back to the barracks." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, lightly nudging her towards the door. "Come on. I have to get up early so I can't hold drawn out conversation right now."

Hitsugaya brushed past his childhood friend, heading for the exit while she vigorously wiped her tears away and squeaked out, "Yes, sir!"

-

"Captain…?" Someone spoke hesitantly.

He ignored the call, believing it to be apart of his memory.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

This time the voice brought him back to reality and his head snapped up, searching for the one who had called out to him. At last he found the source of the voice, his eyes resting on a fairly familiar young woman with ebony hair and dark violet eyes.

He knew it was rude, but he couldn't help but stare at her. She had a small, delicate frame and was pale—oh so _very _pale and the moonlight that fell upon her only sought to strengthen that fact.

"You seem tired," she spoke, once again breaking him away from his thoughts.

"I was up late last night." And that was the truth. Once he had dealt with Hinamori, he got a surprise visit from his so-called Vice-Captain, who was so eager to go on the mission the following day that she couldn't sleep. The remainder of his night was spent in less favorable ways.

He leaned his head back against the wall behind him, relaxing as best he could. Orihime and Matsumoto were loud and whatever they were doing seemed unnecessary to the captain. Keeping so much noise was unnecessary in general, at least in his opinion.

"What's going on?" He asked at last, watching as she crossed over to where he was and leaning against the wall next to him. The moment he turned to look up at her, he found himself hurriedly forcing his attention elsewhere. With the breeze circulating through, he had almost seen under her skirt. Why did she have to be so close to him anyways? There was plenty of room for her to roam around and not be standing right next to him, where he could easily see up her skirt if he slouched a little. How unladylike of her to not show modesty at that fact. "Why are you up here?"

"I was on my way out and thought I'd let you know that everyone is forming a search party to find Ichigo."

"Kurosaki?" It dawned on Hitsugaya that he hadn't sensed the substitute soul reaper's reiatsu in a while. Honestly, Hitsugaya hadn't been trying to keep tabs on Ichigo either, since the guy was strong enough to hold his own if anything ever attacked him. It was the humans and those who weren't of lieutenant class he had to keep track of.

But if he had known Kurosaki would up and disappear than he would have kept track of him too.

"He hasn't gone home and it's been hours since he last contacted me. Everyone is going to look for him."

"I'm sure wherever Kurosaki his he's fine," Hitsugaya declared, trying to assure Rukia. "He'll come back eventually."

"I agree, but…there's no harm in making sure he's alright." Now if he recalled correctly, Rukia and Ichigo were friends, perhaps even closer than friends—though with how hostile they were with each other at time it was hard to tell. Even so, it was easy to see that they cared about one another.

Hitsugaya considered himself and Hinamori to be equally as close as the other pair, but maybe it was one-sided.

"True…" He agreed, saying nothing else afterward. What else was there to say, really?

She remained quiet, same as he, just standing there and accepting his company. He didn't mind, since she wasn't yapping his ear off.

The wind blew harder. He felt something brushing against his ear when the breeze passed and he turned to face her, thinking she was trying to catch his attention. It wasn't her, however. It was the hem of her skirt.

He could see her…

Hitsugaya groaned as he looked away.

A blatant disregard for feminine mannerisms. Just because she fought like a soldier amongst men didn't mean she had to act like one. Matsumoto still found time to groom herself during the day, albeit it was when she was _supposed _to be doing work.

What made it worse was the fact that she was of a high-class family.

Being so aloof of her own appearance was causing awkwardness.

"Rukia, was it? Why are you still here? I thought you were going to find Kurosaki." He didn't dare look in her direction while speaking, keeping his view out over the city lest he see another 'graceless' sight that night.

"I've been out all day," she said, it sounding like more of a complaint. "I'm just taking a small break."

"I see."

Orihime and Matsumoto bickered as they slammed doors shut. A second later, the ladies were running down the street, towards the direction of Urahara's shop. Hitsugaya watched them go, feeling a slight need to follow but ignoring it.

If he did search for Ichigo, it would be in his own way. If Matsumoto was with Orihime then he could travel freely and with no worries.

A few minutes passed in silence between the two. Rukia slid down the wall until she was seated next to him on the concrete roof, hugging her legs to her. She sighed, before turning to him with a questioning expression.

"Can I ask you something?" She inquired softly.

He glanced over to her and then back out at the city, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Go ahead."

"Do you promise not to get mad at Matsumoto?" Well that was suspicious.

"I'll be the judge of that." Hitsugaya was now focused entirely on Rukia, a somewhat menacing tone to his voice. So his Vice-Captain had done something behind his back… "Why? Did she tell you something?"

It was her turn to look away awkwardly at something, not wanting to meet his gaze after her inquest. He growled when she stalled for an answer. "Well…" She paused for a moment, a thoughtful appearance flashed on her face and decided to skip straight to the point. "What are you going do to about Vice-Captain Hinamori's request concerning Aizen?"

"That eavesdropper," was the first thought and reply that came from him, shaking his head at the idea of Matsumoto having heard his conversation with Hinamori. Truthfully, he'd been paying no attention to anything at that moment so it was no surprise she was able to sneak around in such a manner. So that was why Matsumoto had been trying to be slightly more helpful… "Is that all she mentioned?"

"She told us to not give you a hard time if you were to show hesitation."

"Hesitation? Towards what?"

Rukia shrugged. "I don't know."

"She's just giving orders for the sake of giving orders, I think."

"Yeah," the black haired young woman laughed. "You might be right. But still…" Her mood reverted back to the seriousness she held previously. "What are you going to do? What if he does really appear? What will you do then?"

"What I've always done," he answered in a matter-of-fact way, showing a wintry exterior. Hinamori's request had bothered him. Why ask him? He couldn't change anything. For her sake, however, he agreed to it. Though, what could he possibly do alone? "Follow my orders."

There was no way he could sway Aizen's decision or forget the past. What Aizen had done was unforgivable.

The captain jumped to his feet separating himself from his gigai and tired of contemplating ancient history, even if it wasn't really ancient. What's in the past is in the past, but that didn't mean he had to accept it.

Maybe that was how Hinamori was feeling. Even though the event had already happened, it was still hard to let go. Aizen was apart of her past, and it was hard to forget him.

Hitsugaya was beginning to understand.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at the white haired boy's sudden movement to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To look for Kurosaki."

"Oh. I'll go with you."

"No, I'm better off traveling alone," he affirmed as he strolled to the edge of the roof, peering over the edge to the ground and then in the direction where his vice-captain had disappeared. "I can cover more ground by myself." It wasn't just a statement, it was fact.

"You have such a lone wolf mentality, Captain Hitsugaya." Her statement caused him to face her with a faintly baffled look. She was now standing, staring at him with a determined expression.

He jerked away from the offense, getting back to the present. "And with good reason, in this case."

"True, but just so you know, you're not alone."

"I know, Rukia." He turned to leave, but paused just before he leapt off the ledge, wracked with hesitation from out of nowhere. And here he thought he wouldn't falter on anything. Unconsciously, he glanced over his shoulder, murmuring to her, "Fine. If you can keep up, then come on."

"No, that's alright. I'll trust you to find Ichigo your way." She crossed her arms, leaning her weight on one leg. "I'm going to head back to his residence and wait there."

"Very well. I'll notify you if you find him—and Rukia?"

"Yes, sir?"

Once again, he hesitated. "Thanks…for taking the time to talk to me."

As she smiled in response, he disappeared.


	2. Nighttime Intermission

**Chapter II **  
_Nighttime Intermission_

-

The current development wasn't _unexpected_, but it wasn't _expected_ either.

Ichigo had gained the powers of a Vizard; at least that was what he told everyone upon his return. He was safe, though a little bit bruised from whatever ordeal had occurred during his absence.

Though relieved to find him unscathed, Rukia had not been happy that he left without a trace. She forgave him after a few minutes of ignoring his excuses, Ichigo having caved in and nearly begged in his own distinct way for forgiveness.

"I'm heading out," she told the fussy young man whom was laying in bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He was brooding over something new most likely.

"_Fine_. Go on, then." Ichigo turned onto his side and away from her to face the window.

Rukia stared at his back for a moment, shaking her head at his attitude. He was irritable today as well. At least the others had the decency to be consistent in their moods. A little while ago he had been excited for reasons. Now, he was either depressed or angry at something entirely different.

"When I get back, I want Chappy-cakes," the black haired girl demanded with much authority. Chappy-Cakes were her newest obsession. They were all the rage in the Soul Society, which were simple deserts in the shape of the famous mascot she loved: Chappy the Rabbit.

"Make your own damn cupcakes."

"You make them. You owe me anyways since you destroyed my _fairly expensive_ communication device." He had done so previously. Her cellphone had been decimated in his wake. She had only set it down on his desk and looked away for only a moment, leaving the mechanical gadget to be crushed by a mountain of books that Ichigo had carelessly thrown on the table.

It would be at least a week before she received another.

"Now you've put me at a disadvantage," she complained, purposefully throwing in hints of dismay. "I'm so torn. The thought of all those missed messages that were most likely important. Brother will not be pleased…"

"All right, all right!" He exclaimed, shooting up to glare in her direction. "I'll get your stuff made so just leave me alone." The tyrant flopped down onto the covers, pulling his pillow over his head and muffling out, "You'll have them in time for school tomorrow."

"I'll be back in a little while," the black-haired young woman vowed.

She crossed her arms and grinned at how submissive he was, chuckling mischievously and sauntering out his room and house, escaping into the night.

It was time she paid Urahara a visit in order to ask him a few questions about her gigai, since it was strangely sluggish lately. It was getting a little harder to move the extremities. He would fix it hopefully, or else she would have to work around those annoying setbacks.

There was ample time on her hands nowadays and with her return to Ichigo's school, there was nothing much else to do.

This peaceful stroll was a good time to reflect on the past few weeks. Her brother had recommended her coming on this mission in the first place, along with Captain Ukitake. Sense she had ties with Ichigo, they thought her being present might make the boy more vigilant to the situation. Nonetheless, those plans backfired. Kurosaki Ichigo changed for no one. Unless masterfully manipulated, that is.

She giggled to herself at the thought of her brother trying to tame her orange haired friend through indirect means. The man had always been one for decorum.

The female Soul Reaper whipped around feeling the gaze of someone on her back, but when she did, no one was there. Warily, she turned around and began walking faster. The sensation of being observed didn't disappear, even after she quickened her pace.

This was ridiculous. She hated how slow this surrogate body was working. It was supposed to be running; yet this speed was the quickest she could muster.

As she near jogged down the street, a presence drifted beside her quietly. Rukia prepared to leap from her gigai and strike at the swift shadow, but the person grabbed her arm just as she reached for the soul candy in her skirt pocket.

She calmed, her face turning apologetic when the recognized her alleged attacker. "Forgive me. I didn't know it was you."

"No, the fault lies with me," Hitsugaya stammered contritely, removing his iron grip from her arm and backed away. The last thing he had wanted was to scare her, so he'd tried to casually come from behind. Nevertheless, it didn't work. "I had no intentions of startling you. I only thought you might need an escort."

"I'll be fine on my own," she stated matter-of-factly, seeing his words as a challenge to her pride. "It's not far to his shop and I can get there without help."

"I _didn't _say it was too far for you," he corrected her, keeping a relaxed tone. "I only want you to remember the dangers, especially in traveling alone with the possibilities of pre-emptive assault. Besides, you're at a disadvantage without the ability to communicate with anyone. Allow me to come with you."

The distance wasn't an issue. Did he have a problem because she was still in her gigai? When Matsumoto went out earlier, he didn't trail her too, did he?

Wait. How did he know she didn't have her cell phone? It was smashed earlier today and no one else but her and Ichigo should have known about the accident. Had he been listening in? She pushed away the thought of being secretly watched.

Rukia considered his offer, her eyes drifting up and down his being. He was in his soul reaper uniform, ever ready for an attack. Such was his nature to be completely businesslike and calm when being put at risk. Even so, she didn't need nor want his help. She would decline…

However, she'd also heard of his legendary temper.

What harm would come from letting him go with her? It was better than having him pull rank and appoint himself as her escort through coercion.

"Very well, Captain Hitsugaya. Please accompany me."

"If that's the case," he stated with barely noticeable smile, moving past her to take up the front position. The commander looked back to the girl before gesturing for her to follow. "Shall we move on?"

* * *

**Author Speakage (So Lo Be Sorrow):** It's late, I know. I die in-between releasing chapters. That's really the best explanation I can give for my absence.

Yes…I get a Game Over and it takes months to reload my last save. Nonetheless, here I am.

-Vincentre


	3. Light Up the Night Sky

**Chapter III **  
_Light Up the Night Sky_

-

Ambling through the night while his eyes were focused heavenward Hitsugaya noticed the clear sky seemed too peaceful. There were many stars and no clouds to obstruct his view. He hadn't even noticed the full moon tonight. It was a glorious sight to behold, one had hadn't taken the time to admire for some time. The sounds of the river only a few feet away also helped set in a soothing atmosphere.

The two remained silent. He led the way to their destination; she followed behind in silence. All that echoed were their footsteps.

Hitsugaya's impulsive duty to escort Rukia to Urahara's shop was merely one of his own ways of repaying her kindness the other night. No one had stopped to truly talk to him in a long while. It had been refreshing to hear her say those words, how he shouldn't act on his own for everything and that he wasn't alone in the slightest. He had many people behind him in support.

Even his Vice-Captain, who was born only to thwart his plans, did her best to assure he had an easier time in the Human World.

Rukia's reminder eased him out of the slump he had fallen into concerning Hinamori's plea. Her presence was oddly comforting. The weight on his shoulders to 'save Aizen' had been burdening his mind, but now it was gone. He would do what he could to assess the situation. If he had no choice but to fight, then so be it. It was his duty to protect those weaker than himself.

If killing his so-called _old comrade_ was part of said 'duty' then what other alternative did he have? Even though he favored her as a sibling, Hinamori's promise was not worth the sacrifice of multiple lives.

And in actuality, he saw no reason to forgive Aizen's treachery. Truthfully, that traitor deserved everything that was coming to him in the future.

Snapping from his malicious thoughts, the white-haired youth returned his eyes to earth, scanning out for any signs of a threat. He couldn't be distracted at a time like this. Looking out for his subordinates came before relaxation, meaning no sidetracking.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Rukia questioned from behind him. "You can head back now. The store is over there and I think I'll manage to get that far."

He turned to face her with drained eyes, only to be dazzled by an unexpected aura.

The young commander thought he had noticed everything else about her two nights ago, especially her blunt personality, but it was only now that he realized that…she was, beyond doubt, beautiful. Basking in this moonlight Rukia held an oddly ethereal beauty—a beauty special and dazzling all on its own.

It needed no help to be seen and had been blatantly present all along.

"I can't leave you alone," he admitted, there being a deeper meaning to his words.

"It's okay," she eased, not noticing the underlying message to the statement. "I'll be fine." The girl raced to jump in front of him, stumbling at her own sudden movements. Her gigai was unstable, even he could see that. The moment he reached to catch her, she steadied herself and smiled sheepishly. He retracted his hand, finding it to be an awkward situation. "See, I'm fine," she blurted out, pointing at herself to indicate her well being.

He shot her a look of disbelief and shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. She expected him to believe that spectacle? Still, even he had to admit that Urahara's shop was only a few feet away. If she were unlucky enough to get attack within that distance, surely he or the inhabitants of the store would notice in time. Nonetheless, it was time he let her go despite his feelings. "If I ignore that last happening, then I suppose you're right."

"I can take over from here." She showed her respects with a salute. He hadn't expected her tone to turn gentler. "Thank you for being my traveling companion. It was nice—spending time out like this on such a night." She sighed deeply, feeling refreshed from the peaceful journey.

"You're welcome," he replied flatly, trying not to show the enthusiasm he held after hearing her voiced appreciation. "Just be careful going back, all right? I won't be with you this time so stay out of trouble."

She laughed nervously before spinning on her heels and trotted off. He, in turn, dashed off in the opposite direction and rounded a corner to another street.

Hitsugaya stopped when he was out of her sight range, having made up a plan beforehand.

If she could be compared to light, then he was obviously the unsuspecting moth that was drawn to the brilliant illumination. Yes, he was definitely the moth, just passing through the vicinity when out of the blue a radiant light caught its eye. His attention was no longer on the destination, but the flame that had appeared along the way.

Once she had gone inside, he rounded the corner once more and flashed himself up to the roof of the shop, listening in on her raised voice as she comically fussed to see Urahara.

What was the harm in staying to make sure she got what she came for? She would have to return home, wouldn't she? He would make sure she got there too.

Then again, his actions appeared to resemble that of a stalker. Rukia barely knew him, and he hardly knew her either. His need to make sure she was all right could have been the protective captain within him, wanting to look out for its underlings.

He'd noticed the change within himself and knew what it meant. Even if it was just a little, Hitsugaya was growing fond of her.

* * *

**Return of the Author (Drabblian Inputs):** I've found that if I do short bursts of chapters, I'll write more for it. That's why I'm breaking up this thing even further, as you can see.

No posted chapter of MINE will EVER be less than one thousand words. That's terrible if it were. So yeah…Here's this part.

Guess what? I'll be putting up another chapter fairly soon (in my definition) as in today or tomorrow so...yeah! Surprise, surprise.

-Vincentre


End file.
